A digital certificate is electronic information associated with a user computer and with the communications and the signals from the user computer, whereby the digital certificate establishes the credentials of a computer and/or the user of the computer who communicates or sends a signal from the user computer. The digital certificate may include, for example, the name of the computer user, a serial number, an expiration date, a copy of an encryption key for the computer user to encrypt communications, and a digital signature of a digital certificate registration authority. A digital certificate registration authority is an entity that instructs a digital certificate generator to generate a digital certificate for a computer user.